User talk:RFyle11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Akito page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 13:36, May 1, 2010 Can you help me on Dragon Ball KD with the movies and specials? Add extra ones if you want. Please respond. Mariofan45 13:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yup, that's what I asked. Let's do Dragon Ball KD: Top Teens and Dragon Ball KD: Android 18 vs. Future Android 18 Mariofan45 13:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Lets do both, but I'm not really a drawer. Mariofan45 14:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I want you.. To reveal more info in Dragon Ball Epic Announcements for Dragonball Extreme. Vegetabardockforever 19:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey yea dude i saw tht i told him tht its offensive to say things like tht and he needs 2 get off the wikia and im not an admin so he doesnt have 2 listen 2 me but i think he did and i also undid the edit he made 23:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : Don't worry man, I blocked him for a year. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Maya You stool my idea. Sorry, Maya is already in Dragon Ball SV and she's also in Dragonball Extreme?? Can you please change Maya to a different character? Vegetabardockforever 19:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) YO!! Wassup? I liked your movie ideas for me for DBKD. And wanna help me with my new fanfiction Dragon Ball RT? I can put it as your property Mariofan45 14:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :How come you didn't see my message? Can you help me on Dragon Ball RT please??? Mariofan45 00:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) from ss4 mott.the rakon guy i haven't came up with one yet.could you help me with it ss4mott i like saiyan fury.do u think u could help me with a logo to.something like this: but with saiyan fury. THANK YOU Thanks for the logo.hey do you want me to put it as yours and mine.you've really helped a lot.Ss4mott 22:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC)ss4mottSs4mott 22:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) okay sure where do u wanna add himSs4mott 20:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC)ss4mottSs4mott 20:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm I think adding him into a saga or story of him meeting Goku and other Saiyans. yea we could make this a saga.i already have 4 so this could be the 5thSs4mott 22:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mottSs4mott 22:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: WHY??! I'm sorry RFyle11 but that page was a Candidate for Deletion, so I had to do my job. Next time, please name your articles because there are Super Saiyan 6s in other fan fictions too so you should name it like: RFyle11's Super Saiyan 6. Your information is not applicable to all fan fictions because in some fan fictions, SSJ6 multiplies Base by 6,000 and others by 3,000 or by 10,000 etc. So next time, please name your articles properly. Good day! 12:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) =Oh = Oh. Ok I guess. What do you mean my information is not applicable? I did not create the Super Saiyan 6 information. I only followed it as my favorite page. Re: Help at the top of your article in need of deletion.}} --Ss4mott 18:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC)ss4mott--Ss4mott 18:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC)all of the above i did like dragon ball extreme.it reminds me of dragonball--Ss4mott 00:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC)ss4mott--Ss4mott 00:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:YOU!!!!! Yeah I do you have talent. Do you like my drawing? 23:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) How did you make yours? 19:41, October 21, 2010 (UTC) PTSN's final vandalization attempt Saiyan Fury Hi it's GHdude co-creator of saiyan fury because Ss4mott hasn't been online we haven't really dicussed new saga's. May i sugest a meeting beetween u,me and Ss4mott. Thanks. 15:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) hey dude im back ive been out for a while my computer wasnt working by the way its 100 years after gt --Ss4mott 02:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mott--Ss4mott 02:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC) hey could i use the pan ssj pic this one--Ss4mott 23:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC)ss4mott--Ss4mott 23:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) By the way i have seen yo son goku and his friends return--Ss4mott 20:49, November 6, 2010 (UTC)ss4mott--Ss4mott 20:49, November 6, 2010 (UTC) hey do you mind if i use akito for saiyan fury--Ss4mott 18:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC)ss4mott--Ss4mott 18:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) sure it sounds like a great idea--Ss4mott 21:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mott--Ss4mott 21:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey whats the akito pic called--Ss4mott 21:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mott--Ss4mott 21:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC) hey i've been thinking about staring a new wiki for saiyan fury what do you think--Ss4mott 00:01, November 7, 2010 (UTC)ss4mott--Ss4mott 00:01, November 7, 2010 (UTC) i haven't made it yet its just an idea and i wanted to know what you think--Ss4mott 21:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mott--Ss4mott 21:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) p.s. know i can't--Ss4mott 21:01, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mott--Ss4mott 21:01, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball:Saiyan Fury Wiki p.s. i saw dragon ball another future wiki. i liked it I've created it what do u want the first five articles to be?. Done.Here's the link Dragon Ball:Saiyan Fury wiki. Ss4mott 17:48, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mott It's cool we're good friends and friends help each other out. 22:16, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ^___^ KK. is kk a yes --Ss4mott 01:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC)ss4mott hey look at this logo i made --Ss4mott 23:56, November 20, 2010 (UTC)ss4mott--Ss4mott 23:56, November 20, 2010 (UTC) So Do i have to ask anyone else or do i just make it Ss4mott 19:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mott dont worry i'll make them.also i read some of the pages from dbz another future wiki and i wanna know could you add Gokar into it. p.s. Thanks For The Wiki--this is what i mean. if i want to do i have to ask you or someone else to add him as a character--Ss4mott 02:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mott i think you should.I already have a story for him. I was also thinking about a new look. i was gonna use this for a new saga for saiyan fury but this is good to.P.S. most of the pics i use for gokar are really goten hey could you create the page for me i might not be able to make it for awhile Ss4mott 20:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC)ss4mott saiyan fury saiyan fury wiki. i might not be able to get there for awhileSs4mott 21:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC)ss4mott answer Gokar and rakon. i think i can do the rest Re: Help me out. Please. Making up Names Example Name of Kogu / Gokua (From Bojack Unbound ) is an anagram of Goku. My made up names Vegata - anagram of Vegeta Krunks- anagram of Trunks Soku - anagram of Goku? Johan, Kohan, Sohan, Vohan, Dohan, Bohan, Pohan, Eohan, Lohan - anagram of Gohan? Or without the anagram? Vegako Blragon Fulyun Naing Ragai / Ragain KK Other people did base names off original characters. If you think it's lame do you want to go tell them that? Making up names is not easy it's HARD. LOL!!! I'll try something else then. pics Rollbacking i like ur chracters u have good ideas how do you make thos pictrues of chracters i want to know how May I add you Bulla/Bra page to the Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 5 category page since it is the only good Bulla page on the wiki. Response Re: New Names (I made Up) Hey for your page Gina I found a picture of a female SSJ4 Bana Hey there. I accidentally deleted it... but it's okay, I've restored it now. All's good. Let me know if you need anything else. Thanks. -KidVegeta No problem! No problem! Just trying to help! ''LSSJ4''''' 22:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: LOL!!! I mean I dont wanna say yes. My character fights multiple times with other characters in my fanon. I found your characters interesting and wanted to use them. I feel like "stealing" is kinda harsh but if you have a problem Im not a hard guy to get along with just simply state so on the pages you feel like I stole and I can work around it.Qauntiz Smitherman 15:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Did you know DBZ Another Future is dead? 01:28, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I meant that DBZ Another Future the web site itself is dead! Go there and you will see the messge on the home page. 18:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page deletion While this talk page is yours, you do not own the discussion on it. It is public information, and therefore not yours to delete. Please don't do that again. -KidVegeta Yeah, that is plagiarism which is against the rules. Best thing to do is to contact an admin so they can see what exactly he is stealing from you, return it and/or ban him if necessary. -KidVegeta Power Ranger Fanon Wiki back to the chat Now